


I Get Off

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, POV Female Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the first time it was an accident, but the more you looked at her, the more she looked at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Yes, for those of you wondering it was inspired by Halestorm's song. So, if you know it, you know what to expect.  
> Enjoy!

Everything just felt so wrong the first time it happened.

You never tried to do something like that, you were not that kind of person, but that day something caught your eye: a movement out of place, a sensation, or the feeling you were being observed. Maybe a mix of them all, but it still didn’t explained why you looked out of your window that day.

Summer’s nights had always been quite boring without all the traffic on the road and far less people outside, but they were perfect to practice, the calm and loneliness helping you to get better with every draft. So perfect, you could go on all night without even realising.

Once you started to have a rhythm, though, you forced yourself to take pauses every now and then, for having to wake up at the same hour was starting to take a toll on your late nights, almost making you drop your face on the desk.

It was during one of these pauses your eyes wandered out of the window, directly across the small lawn that separated your room at ground floor from the one of the other building.

It took you a moment to realise you never actually saw who occupied that room. Sure, you probably saw them outside without even knowing they were your neighbour, but those curtains had always been closed for you, preventing any accidental, or wanted, spying. So, when you first saw the clear windows open with someone inside the room, you just stared in surprise.

A simple bedroom, with a large bed right against the wall opposite of the window and a girl on it. Hair red as the t-shirt she was wearing, she was leaning against the bedpost, her arms crossed on her stomach. You tried to think you were not seeing right, but her eyes, that deep green, were unmistakably pointing towards your direction as she started moving.

The only explanation you gave yourself was that she had been too tired to think about the curtains or realise she was staring at you, but it was something, in time, you became less and less convinced of.

That night, she moved her hands from over her shirt to underneath it, slowly moving upwards as her head leaned slightly backwards. You could see the fingers move under the thin fabric as they reached her breasts, immediately grasping them. Her mouth opened a little, maybe letting out a sigh, but more than what she actually did, it was what your mind imagined she sounded like that made you gulp. She probably was lost in her thoughts, in her fantasies: no one would ever do something like that on purpose… Or at least, that was you kept repeating yourself as she resumed moving her hands, circling them on her mounds with quicker and quicker movements.

Instead of getting up and go away, or even just return with your eyes on your work, you turned the chair to face her, entranced by the show in front of you. Your eyes went up and down her toned body, memorising her skin tone, her long, barely bent legs, her expression, as your brain tried to make you hear and feel what would be like to be in that same room.

As you moved, you swore you saw a hint of a smile appear on her open lips, just before she stopped giving attention to her chest to remove the bothersome shirt, letting her breasts out. Bigger than you would have imagined from the covering fabric, they jiggled a little as she moved to throw the shirt away. The two, slightly darker spots, were where her fingers went next, rubbing them for a few seconds before grabbing her bosoms again. Not once she lowered her gaze, and not once you thought of doing it: in fact, you let yourself slide a little on your chair, getting comfortable as you placed your hands on your thighs. You were not sure what to do, so your body did it for you.

Her eyebrows raised, surprised by you, but she didn’t stop. Her right hand let go of her breasts and moved down, brushing against her body as her legs slowly spread apart, letting you see a pair of red and gold striped panties. Rather eccentric, but they suited her perfectly.

Without a sign of hesitation, she place her hand between her legs, covering the colourful fabric, and started brushing it up and down, taking a deep breath as her fingers began moving. Her other hand looked like it squeezed her mound even tighter, drawing what you were sure was a sigh out of her mouth.

You didn’t thought about it, you just went along with it: your right hand moved, your thumb hooked the elastic of your training pants, pulling it to let your whole hand end underneath it. Below the fabric, you could feel that blood had been rushing between your legs, the heat clear under your fingers as they barely brushed your panties, immediately creating goosebumps. You must have gasped quite clearly, because it looked like she giggled before nodding. She was inviting you, taunting you to continue, and you were not strong enough to say no.

Her hand sank a little deeper in the fabric, circling a little faster as her legs bent a little more and her chest moved quicker. She pinched her nipple, pulling it for a second and letting it go, making her moan. You thought her voice would sound amazing while your middle and ring finger crooked, brushing between your folds, deeper with every passing second.

You squirmed for a moment and closed your eyes, stopping to take a deep breath after you accidentally touched one of your sweet spots. Fearing she would stop too, you quickly opened them again, but she did nothing of the sort: as your eyes focused on her again, you laughed silently as you noticed her hand had been moved under her underwear, and she was moving it quite quickly, her open mouth telling you her voice was either being suppressed or being let out without thinking. If she was indeed voicing her pleasure, you hoped no one was there to hear her, or it would have meant the end of that little adventure.

Matching her movements, you placed your fingers directly on your core and easily inserted a finger inside, crooking it to reach your most sensitive spot. After a few seconds you found it, as your free hand grasping your thigh told her.

She smiled as her reclined head moved again, leaning on her left, moving a little her hair. Her long ponytail couldn’t mask how messy her hair were getting, but it all added to the suggestive image that was making your heart beat faster and your breath deepen. As her eyes closed for a moment and her mouth opened in a perfect ‘O’, you knew she had found the right spot, so she was going to end soon.

You wondered how her panties didn’t tear apart, for her hand moved so frantically it stretched the fabric to its limit, getting her close to her own limit in a short time. Her toes curled as her back slowly arched, but she didn’t stop looking at you, not for a second.

The wet noises, and panting, you were hearing were your own, and from the slight dizziness you were starting to feel, you knew you were going to come undone in a few more strong thrusts. You wanted to see her orgasm, but you reached your limit before her, forcing yourself to stop a long moan in your throat as everything went black and white for a while.

You missed her climax, but it was easy to imagine how it looked like. What you didn’t need to imagine was her aftermath: letting herself fall on the bed, she was catching breath, one hand still between her legs and the other over her head. You could still see the green of her eyes, but you were unsure if she was being able to see you or if she was having trouble focusing. Either way, she only allowed herself a few seconds before getting on her unstable legs and slowly walk towards her open window. She grabbed both sides of the curtains and pulled them together, slowing down to let her face be in your sight for as long as possible: as they were almost closed, she winked at you with the most lascivious smile you ever saw.

Completely confused, with your mind drifting off, your training pants never felt more constricting, but that night you thought you would never take them off, no matter what would happen.

You were wrong.

In the following weeks you saw her again and again, or better, she let you see herself getting off in several ways: just out of the shower, with her towel being taken off as soon as she reached the bed and letting you admire her as she turned on herself; getting on all four, showing you her rear while she looked as you, on your knees, circled your clit; once, she even took a red dildo from underneath her bed and proceeded to lick it up and down, sucking on it for long minutes while completely dressed, making you achingly impatient as she teased you, pulling the toy from between her legs to her chest and back to her mouth before, while laughing, finally start what had been becoming a routine.

As her boldness grew, so did yours. The first times you could feel your face redden from the embarrassment of just watching, but as if she gently whispered that it was fine and you didn’t need to worry, you tried something different every time: letting her find you already in your underwear, teasing her by resisting and not move a single finger until she would look so disappointed you couldn’t help but laugh or exaggerating the movements of your mouth, mimicking loud moans and gasps.

It was fun, it was risqué, it was personal.

Then, she gave you something unexpected.

The time varied every day, but it was always around the same hour, so that you both could adjust your schedule. One day, though, she made you wait for longer than usual, her curtains and window open, but no sign of her anywhere. You patiently waited for almost an hour, hoping at least to see her going to bed and know that that night wasn’t for you two.

As you were losing all hopes and were about to go lay down, she entered the room.

Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped from what you were seeing: she was there, with her usual ponytail undone to let her crimson hair fall on her shoulders, her steps slow but imposing, but it was what she was wearing that made your heart pound.

Long stockings, covering her legs almost completely with black, were being held in position by what looked like an elaborate garter belt, probably made of lace. Over that, a skimpy g-string that looked like the same colour, but the fact that you were able to see her skin under it meant it was see-through. She walked from your right to your left, not looking at you once, but she knew your mouth was watering, and not only from the choice of underwear, but also for what she was not wearing. Everything, from the piercing with a shining gemstone on her navel to her ample chest was in sight for you to appreciate.

She kept on walking for a while, slowly, sometimes stopping for a moment to extend her arms over her head, making you feel so hot in the heat of the night that you immediately stripped naked, not being able to resist another minute. Once completely exposed, with your open legs towards her window, she looked at you, as if she saw everything you did with the corner of her eyes, and smiled. Not gently, or in an amused way: she had the smile of a predator, ready to play with her prey.

Opening her hands, she placed them on her breasts, covering them for a few seconds as she massaged them before travelling down, feeling her own muscular body with her fingers. Her mounds moved a little as they were released from the grip, but your eyes followed her hands that went downwards, crooking the fingers to gently scratch her stomach before continuing. One hand on each side, she joined the tip of her thumbs and indexes, highlighting the almost transparent panties before squeezing the inner part of her thighs, opening her legs as she did so.

Maybe it had been the long wait, or the really arousing outfit, but you started before her and placed your right hand over your core, gently rubbing yourself while the other hand went for your breasts, fondling them. She was so beautiful and sensual it was really difficult to resist, every movement she made looked like something made exclusively to make you come in the shortest time possible. Only once you wondered when you became so addicted to her, but the answer wasn’t something that interested you that much.

Turning on herself, she stepped towards the bed and bent over, looking behind to stare at you as her rear showed in all its perfection. Round, and probably firm, it swayed left and right as she smiled at you, even placing a playful slap on it before massaging the hit cheek.

You could feel your breath already turning into soft panting as she put both thumbs under the thin strings holding her panties and teasingly lower them to half of her arse, only to quickly pull them back up. Not being able to touch what you were looking was driving you mad, your mind telling you how soft and firm she would have been, how hot her breath would have been on your lips as she was about to kiss you. But even with all that in mind, watching something like that was a thousand time better than anything else you have ever experienced.

Straightening up, with her hair falling down her exposed back, she then turned towards you before sitting on the edge of the bed. Opening her legs wide, she made sure you saw her using her middle finger, and only her middle finger, to brush her core, probably between her folds, her other hand holding her as she leant backwards, her tongue flicking out of her mouth to lick her lips.

Your fingers started to feel sticky as your arousal made them, and your slit, wet. You slowly inserted them inside you, giving yourself the freedom to sigh for a long time as your inner walls adjusted around them, welcoming them. Going as slow as you could force yourself, not wanting to speed up your building pleasure, you began to move them in and out of you, being careful to avoid any particularly sensitive spot, knowing all too well that you would just concentrate on that to come in a minute or less.

Seeing you so eager, she chuckled and moved again: putting both legs on the bed, she knelt on it facing you, her knees spread apart as she put her right hand behind her back to help herself push her hips forwards. She brought her left hand on her side and, with her thumb, she leisurely pushed her panties’ string down, stretching it as it travelled down her thigh. Once secured in position, she used the same hand to repeat the motion for the other side, the tensed fabric still covering her core, even if barely.

Biting her lip, she then moved her hand on her slit, moving it up and down so that you could see the fingers, but not her core. It was filling your mind so much that you didn’t even realise you were moving your hand a lot faster than you wanted, spraying little drops of your dew on your thighs. Before you knew, you felt your head become lighter and the orgasm came, even if you cursed yourself for it.

Trying your best, you immediately tried to look at her again, and you swore in your head.

She was laying on her back, the panties still halfway down her thighs, but she had raised her legs up. Taking all the time she wanted, she pulled the small piece of fabric up her legs, bending them only to finally take it off. Her rear, and her slit, clearly in view, she bit the border of her panties, leaving them hanging down her mouth as she placed both hands on her outer lips, spreading them a little to make you see, even from the distance, the more intense colour.

Your hand was a little numb, as were your legs, but you returned to your core and rubbed your clit, slowly, trying to contain your arousal. You had to gulp down more than once to let yourself pant without feeling your throat completely dry, but it was increasingly difficult to keep your moans for yourself.

Spreading her legs while leaving them in the air, she then slowly placed them on the mattress before putting both hands between her legs. Her right one between her folds, immediately inserting two fingers inside herself, and her left one on her clit, gently rubbing it. You could see from her eyes she, too, had been having trouble in contain herself, but it only added to your excitement to see she was waiting for you as much as you were waiting for her.

For a while the only thing you two moved were your hands and your hips, shaken by the occasional jerk, each one trying to push herself to resist another minute, another second, before letting herself go.

The fabric in her mouth seemed to help her contain her moans, but you could see her head move left and right and her chest raise and lower with a quick pace, similar to yours. She kept on moving her fingers in and out, going slowly faster and faster, while you tried to keep the same rhythm and slow down every time you felt the orgasm approaching.

You were never able to tell for how long you two went at it, but it didn’t matter. Your build up was so different from what you used to do: not much for the time, but for the sensations it sent you. Seeing another person, a very beautiful one, too, doing the same thing you were doing for the same reasons you were doing it was simply ecstatic, even to only look at.

Finally, you both couldn’t take it any more.

In the time you two spent together, you were surprised how quickly you two managed to understand the right moment to let yourselves go to match the other. Maybe it was the little signs, such as her toes curling or your head jerking from one side to the other, but you two managed more and more to synchronise yourselves.

Using your breaths as a countdown, you and her both increased the pace, feeling your back arch and your mind fall into blissfulness until you both came, hard.

Your legs kept on shaking for long seconds as your fingers kept on circling our core, prolonging the pleasure; she, on the other hand, was so tensed up her body was almost completely raised from the bed, but she, too, kept on moving her hands while biting the fabric. The one thing that made you both breathless, though, was what was the same since the first times: your eyes were locked, busy savouring all the little expressions and movements of your bodies, feeling almost as if you were one beside the other.

After such intense orgasm, it took you a while to regain total control over your body. As you expected, your legs were unable to move properly, so were hers. Laying limp on the bed, she had her shining hands on her stomach, while a satisfied smile made you smile in return. She was gorgeous, and you knew she thought the same about you.

You both just took time to catch breath, looking at each other and smile. You craved her, after what you did you wished nothing more than to hold her in your arms, hugging her tight and whisper soft words in her ear, but you knew it was impossible for you.

Surprising yourself, you caught a movement and focused on her: extending an arm, she reached something on the floor. You realised it was a phone only when she used her fingers on it before moving it on her ear.

Several questions raised in your head, but they were all wiped away when your phone started ringing. With dumbstruck expression, your eyes travelled from it to her, still looking at you. Groaning from the numbness, you took your phone in your hands, seeing an unknown number calling you, and your heart missed a beat. It couldn’t be.

You answered, and put your phone near your ear.

A few words, panted out with tired voice.

“Too bad you can’t touch what you can see, right?”

You gulped, unable to answer.

“Same here.”

Long seconds of heavy breathing were exchanged between the two of you before she spoke again.

“Want to know how I feel like?”


End file.
